Kullervo's Story
by Laint
Summary: Kullervo becoming the chosen one, his relationship with the giants and humans and how his new world was chosen.
1. Chapter 1

This is the new world Ilmarinen envisioned. One where giants thrived and were no longer subject to famine or monster attacks like before. He redesigned the giants so they no longer need massive amounts of food and water. Instead they needed only to breathe in air that would be converted into energy by their lungs. Now the giants could finally live out their long life spans and spend time on more than just surviving. And that is what Ilmarinen wanted the most a world of invention a world where giants had beautiful architecture, tools for every purpose, and weapons for sparring. Ilmarinen wanted to craft amazing things for the giants and every other creature. Because Ilmarinen didn't just care about his own kind he even gave the monsters that attacked his people ways to survive. He made the largest monsters smaller and weaker so the giants would never be harmed. He gave them weapons and armor to defend themselves against each other and specific territories to limit fighting. Monsters didn't need to be given cities only giants and humans did.

Ilmarinen was always jealous of the humans they had all the things he dreamed of. They already had beautiful cities and inventions. On top of that they were so moral and full of reason. That was why humans were in every world and would continue to be in his. And although he spent much time on them it was nothing compared to what he did for his people. And a truly great world he made with every detail crafted perfectly. It was one of the greatest worlds ever designed. But unfortunately it would end as it had every other time.

Ilmarinen was king of the world for 1066 years but once he passed the world went into chaos. The giants began using the weapons Ilmarinen meant for recreation for fighting over the crown. They even invented a weapon themselves the great spear. And soon everyone fighting had one. All the creatures could do nothing to defend themselves against the giants who were nearly impossible to kill even with the great spears. They all gave up hope and fled as far as they could from the fighting. Ilmarinen's world was going to end soon and a new one had to be created. And again a chosen had to be picked to record what was worthy for the new world.


	2. Chapter 2

No matter where he went he could still see the fighting. The giants occupied all of the land except a small region of human towns and the monster territories that surrounded them. Kullervo sat on a cliffside at the edge of the plains. He could see giants fighting far off in the distance. At least they'll never come here he thought. Kullervo lived in the forest below the cliff. He was neutral in the conflict and the fighting giants didn't want to bring the neutral giants against them

Kullervo always felt better here after the war started. It had been going on for 20 years. Kullervo opened a pouch on his belt and pulled out two human sized dolls. One was a boy with a green coat the other a girl with a pink. It just wasn't fair. He had been born 40 years before King Ilmarinen died. He made dolls for the giant children. He loved his job but once the war started no one wanted them anymore. There were more important things to worry about now. At first he was happy he could go live near the humans for a few years without being judged. But the longer the war went on the more he became jealous of the humans.

Humans actually had a purpose in life. They had to do work or die. Giants didn't need to plow fields, raise livestock, or dig wells nothing. All they had to do was breathe and they were good. Clothes? Armor? Giants didn't need clothes they only need belts and bags to carry things. Their skin was their armor and better than anything they could manufacture. Shelter? Building houses was a pastime not a necessity. Making children happy was Kullervo's purpose but now he had none. He looked at his little Yumil and Tia human names he picked out himself. They were the first dolls he ever made. It was frowned upon to admire the humans they were inferior to the giants. But Kullervo had heard stories about them things giants couldn't just make up. King Ilmarinen liked them too that's why he taught them how to craft things like giants. He always hoped one day he would meet one but was worried what would happen. But one day he would go into the city and see their kindness for himself. Kullervo lay down on the grass with his legs hanging over the cliff. He looked at a monument humans had put here and began to drift to sleep.

The end of life as we know it is here.

For man has strayed from the path.

I shall incinerate them with the earth…

And from their ashes, a new world will be born.

Let us bind a deal between us…

For you shall attain my heart's desire.

Now reach out your arms and receive me.

Know the truth and record it,

For it shall fill the coming world.

As long as corruption exists…

The flame of destruction will come.

Until we obtain true enlightenment.

Kullervo opened his eyes and saw a book floating down from the sky. He reached out and took it. And something felt different about him. A strange power coming from within him. The book also seemed to have a similar power. Kullervo opened the book and 4 bookmarks floated out. They began to glow and grow larger until 4 creatures stood were before him.

"Woo, finally out again! Time to destroy another world!" The red one said and started zooming around.

No, Kullervo thought, not here of all places.

"You will do no such thing." And made to grab the red one but the others quickly stopped him.

"Wait", the yellow one said, "we're not here to harm anything."

"Yeah, I was just joking." The red one said and came down next to the others.

Now Kullervo could see them clearly. The yellow one was a man with something over his eyes. The blue one was a girl with something similar around her neck. The green one was a girl with again something on her legs. And the red one was a girl with it on her arms.

"Rempo didn't mean to upset you he always jokes like that." said the yellow one.

"Oh, I thought you were a girl."

The other 3 started laughing while Rempo was cursing Kullervo. He hadn't thought the blue one was the type who would or even could laugh. His eyes lingered on her neck and the others noticed.

"We're the book spirits bound to the book of prophecy. I'm Ur, the lightening spirit, my eyes are bound."

"And I'm Rempo, the boy, and I'm the fire spirit."

"I'm Mieli the forest spirit."

"…" The blue one made a raspy sound but Kullervo could unserstand somehow. She was Neaki the ice spirit.

"And what is going on exactly?"

"You're the chosen one meant to record what is worthy for the new world. This one is to be destroyed soon."

The world destroyed? Things were bad right now but they could be fixed. Not everything in the world was bad…

"The new world will be peaceful? No more war?"

"If that's how you want it you decide everything."

A world just like he wanted?

"So I don't get to be in this world right? I die?"

"No, you're already in the book see for yourself."

Kullervo opened the book and there he was and so were the spirits.

"How do I put something in the book?"

"You code scan it"

"Oh, Mieli can teach you that. Here we'll scan this tree yeah like that and there it's in the book. And this code means leafy you can change it like this."

"No one cares about trees."

"Mieli likes trees."

"Come on let's go something more interesting. That'd be perfect for the new world right um so who are you anyway?"

"Kullervo. So if it's not in the book it won't be in the new world?"

"Nope not at all."

"So no giants if I don't put them in?"

"No there won't be any."

"Good then there won't be."


End file.
